The Disappearance of Spencer Wright
by Terriers
Summary: Spencer goes missing and Billy realizes how important he is to him. He finds out that the letter adressed to him which was left behind wasn't written by Spencer, but Bobby! What in God's name does Bobby want with Spencer? Rated T for profanity. Contains hinted ectofeature and Bobby/Spencer.
1. Prologue

"Yo, brosephus!" an obnoxious voice echoed through Billy Joe Cobra's mansion. The source of the voice, Billy, was looking for his pal, who has been acting very weird the last couple of days. He really seemed out of it. The former rock star tried questioning him over and over, but the boy insisted that he was fine. Billy tried comforting him, but nothing seemed to work.

"Spencer!" He continued shouting, getting frustrated as silence was the only reply he got. Where could he be? He was about to leave Spencer's room and continue the search for his friend elsewhere. That's when he spotted a piece of paper and a strangely familiar necklace lying on the floor. The ghost picked up both items and stared at them in utter confusion. The necklace was the one he gave to Spencer. The paper he picked up is a letter (presumably from Spencer). He started to read it.

"_Dear Billy Joe,_

_It's hard for me to say this, so I wrote it instead, in this letter. Yeah._

_I ran away and I'll never return._

_It was hard for me to handle, that's why I was so down the last couple of days. I didn't want to upset you, so I lied._

_I'm giving you back your necklace because I don't want to be reminded of you all the time._

_-Spencer"_

Billy just stared at the note. He was absolutely speechless. "_Why would Spencer run away? Wasn't he happy here?_" The former rock star thought, struck by sadness. He didn't even get to say goodbye to his friend. Billy clenched his teeth, trying his best not to cry. His best friend is gone and he had no idea where he could be. What was he supposed to do without his best friend? He started weeping.


	2. Brotrayal

Chapter one: Brotrayal.

The last week has been absolute hell. Billy has done nothing but sobbing, eating smooth peanut butter and listening to his own hits. Nothing was able to fill the gap that Spencer left behind. He hasn't felt this lonely in a very long time. Perhaps the last time he felt like this was when he just became a ghost...

Spencer's family hasn't been any better off, either. Jane has been crying a lot and compulsively cleaning. Hugh tried his best to comfort her, but was just as grief struck as she is. Jessica, despite their sibling rivalry, is affected by Spencer's absence as well. Spencer's family called the police, but they haven't found him yet. He's been missing since Monday and no one has any idea where he might be. This worried his family even more.

All his friends are very worried as well. Rajeev hasn't been himself at all. He normally goes after Lolo every chance he gets. The past week; however, he let nearly all chances slip. Shanilla has been more of a debbie downer than usual. She's clearly shook up from his sudden disappearance.

Billy hoped that they would know something about Spencer's disappearance. However, when he mentioned that Spencer ran off, they seemed just as shocked and clueless as he was. This worried the ghost even more so. He had no idea who to turn to anymore, it all seemed hopeless.

It was Saturday and Rajeev, Shanilla and Billy were hanging out at Wifri. They were all pondering about where Spencer might be. They all ordered something to eat, but none of them felt like eating.

Even the former rock star is too overwhelmed with anxiety to eat.

"What if it's too late?", Shanilla cried.

Billy frowned at the girl's outburst. "Stop saying that.", he ordered.

Rajeev scratched the back of his neck nervously. "M-Maybe he'll come back soon?" He inquired.

"Look bro, he left a note saying he ran off and won't come back!", Billy retorted, waving the piece of paper in front of the siblings' faces.

Billy slammed his hands down on the table in anger. "I feel brotrayed! Why, Spencer?!", Billy sobbed.

The siblings looked at Billy, wondering what they could say or do to make him feel better.

"Could I look at the letter for a second?", Shanilla asked.

Billy raised his eyebrow at the girl. "Yea, sure...", he replied. "Why, though?"

"I just want to analyze it.", Shanilla said. Billy looked at the letter in his hand for a second and gave it to the brunette.

After a glance at the letter, Shanilla tilted her head in confusion.

"This doesn't look like Spencer's handwriting...", She stated.

She re-read the letter several times. "The way it's written is really weird as well."

The brunette gave the letter to Rajeev. "What do you think, Rajeev?", she asked.

He read the letter a few times.

"Now that you mention it, the letter does seem weird.", he said.

The ghost looked at them in awe. The thought that the letter might not be Spencer's has never crossed his mind.

He became frightened, all the possible things that could have happened to Spencer flooding into his thoughts.

"Look dudes, it was nice talking and all, but I really have to go." Billy quickly said.

He rushed back to his mansion, leaving the siblings behind.

The former rock star needed some time alone to think. As he floated to his studio, he grabbed a jar of smooth peanut butter. As he settled down, he opened the jar and scooped up a generous amount of peanut butter with his finger and put it into his mouth.

He started thinking. Where and when was the last he saw Spencer and spoke to him?

****Flash back****

"_Yo, Brometheus!", Billy yelled excitedly. Spencer looked up at Billy. He was busy editing a movie and clearly annoyed by the interruption._

"_What do you want?", he barked._

_Billy put an arm around his friend and shoved a DVD-case into his face._

"_So I found this great movie and we should totally watch it together.", Billy said happily._

_Spencer sighed, irritated by the excited ghost. "Look, Billy...", he began, pushing the ghost's arm away._

"_I am VERY busy and I don't want ANY interruptions anymore."_

_Billy looked down at the floor in disappointment and hurt. "But you've been busy for days!", he whined._

"_I'm sorry I do other things besides hanging out with you!", Spencer hissed, turning his back to the former rock star and continuing editing his movie._

_Billy started getting frustrated by his friend's behaviour. "You know what? FINE! Edit your stupid movie. I'm out!", he retorted as he stormed away._

****End of Flash back****

Could Spencer really have run away because of that quarrel? They had arguments like this all the time, but his friend never ran away before. Was it really his fault? The former rock star shook his head. Spencer was the one that snapped at him while he was trying to be friendly! It was initiated by him and HE has to apologize! He basically abandoned Billy for days as well! It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at ALL.

Billy looked down. Why did he care that much anyway? Why couldn't he accept that it was all Spencer overreacting? Why was he even thinking about blaming himself?

"_I'm a super star! I'm rich! I'm famous! My music is great! I'm the amazing Billy Joe Cobra for crying out loud!"_,He thought angrily.

Billy groaned. His feelings were colliding and it felt terrible. He felt betrayed by his friend and felt like it was all HIS fault!


End file.
